Eyes of the Dragon
by Rosabell
Summary: Seto Kaiba was a Dragon demon that came to Domino many years as a young child without any memories of his past. When Yugi solves the puzzle, Seto was bombarded with memories, and that leads him to many mistakes. Now, Seto wants to go home. But how?
1. Prologue

Eyes of the Dragon

  
  
Prologue

  
  
Once upon a time-well, most people would turn away right there. Such a start for a story is too, well, childish I guess. But nevertheless, this story did take place once upon a time, once, upon a time not specified.

There was a boy. Sure. Everytime there was a boy, a girl, a man, a woman, an old man, an old woman, a baby, such things like that. But this boy was special special to you and me, anyway. This boy was named Seto. 

Right. We all know the name Seto. Seto Kaiba. Cruel CEO of the famous corporation. He tried to hurt Yugi's grandfather, did tons of stupid things. But we have to give him a rest. Why, you may ask? Because for the love of God, everyone makes mistakes, no matter how hard we try. It's sad, but true. Such is the same with Seto Kaiba. However, we also have another reason to forgive him.

Seto didn't mean it.

_ What the heck are you talking about?!_ Some of you may ask. Those like Jounouchi would start rambling, " He's a total bastard and a son of a good for nothing-" wait, let me continue. Seto had very good reasons for his actions. Very good reasons.

  
  
Let me start where I first began before I interrupted myself. Once upon a time there was a boy named Seto Kaiba. Born under the blessings of the sun. Sure, babies are born day or night. But Seto was not born in a normal place, in a hospital, in a bedroom in the care of the midwife, or in the care of any human being for that matter.

Seto was born to a Dragon.

  
  
Oh...sure, I forgot. You probably don't know. There _are_ such things as demons. Seto happened to be a rather nice one. And I say rather nice, because there are tons of bad demons around, though they've all been banished. Seto wasn't one of those who deserved it, and heck, the person who banished him didn't really mean to either. It was stupid, actually, because it was one big accident that shouldn't have happened.

But we all make mistakes.

  
  
Back to where I began. Once upon a time, there was a boy named Seto Kaiba. He was born in a human form, very much surprising to a lot of the monsters who were there for his birth. Quite frankly, the dragons are use to laying eggs, but of course, the Blue Eyes White Dragon was very different from a lot of other dragons. They give birth to live young. But even so, Seto's birth as a human form was mighty surprising. It caused a lot of racket around the Shadow Realm where the monsters dwelled.

Seto was a pure dragon, not a mix, but something happened during his birth and he was proven to be one of great power. He could transform back into a dragon and fly away. He could transform into a human and claim to be a sorceror.

Well, Seto liked being a human, partly because a lot of the monsters in that realm took on human form one way or another. Except for the dragons. And the catapult turtle. And the insects. And-

But I'm getting off topic here.

  
  
In any case, many monsters were greatly fond of Seto, and they had reason to be. Seto was a beautiful child. He had a personality to match his fairness. No one was more innocent than he. More intelligent. More generous.

Contrary to popular belief, the CEO of Kaiba Corps was _not_ cruel and cold. He's the exact same child that I'm talking about here.

Only listen.

  
  
Seto's world was perfect in the Shadow Realm. He was liked by everyone and he liked everyone. He never wanted for anything. Until one fatal mistake, not commited by him, but by someone else. That someone else wasn't even in the Shadow Realm. No, it's not the Blue Eyes White Dragon, or the Dark Magician, or the Red Eyes Black Dragon although I'm tempted to say so. It's not the Mystic Elf, or even the spirits that were banished into that realm like Bakura or the various priests the Egyptian Pharaoh had condemned.

It's not his mother forgetting to tell him not to go to some horrible or creative place, or the Dark Magician leading him to a forbidden area. No, whatever you may be thinking of, that's not the case.

__

Noooo, that's not the case.

  
  
The mistake occurred when Yugi solved the puzzle. 


	2. When Seto gets some interesting visitors

Eyes of the Dragon

When Seto gets some interesting visitors...

Well, the mistake was not the kind of mistake you might think. In truth, there were many mistakes leading up to it. Pegasus reviving the game, for example, which caused Seto to come to Domino City by accident and go into Mokuba's family. That's not the fatal mistake. Seto came here without any memories and he was perfectly happy. The mistake was not his dad getting into an accident and dying, causing the two brothers to end up in an orphanage and get transferred to that wacko guy Gozaburo. Sure, Gozaburo did abuse Seto quite a lot, but after that guy died, the one good mistake in this whole thing, Seto was perfectly happy.

I'm sure you're all thinking, _What the heck is this author talking about then?_ Because most people think Seto was stressed out from running a company, taking care of his little brother, _and_ going to school at the same time.

Well, not to be rude, but wakey wakies! Seto is a genius _and_ a demon. A little company like Kaiba Corps wouldn't kill him. Taking care of his brother, with all the money he has, wouldn't kill him. And if Seto's a genius, then he's much better than me, because someone like me finishes eight subjects of homework in less than one hour. How long could a genius take? Ten? Twenty minutes?

So no. Seto was not stressed out. He was perfectly happy with his life. Sure, he's a little lonely, but no life is perfect, right?

So let's get back to where Yugi solved the puzzle.

  
  
When our dear Yugi Motou solved that weird puzzle, something very interesting happened.

Seto began getting his memories back.

If you want to know how that felt like, imagine someone walking up to you and saying, " Hey, kiddo! Do you know that Osama Bin Laden is your uncle?" and then find out that person was speaking the truth.

Naturally, Seto didn't like it. So he made his first mistake in a long while. He tried to get rid of the memories. The memories were scattered, anyway, and he didn't want to bother piecing them together. He went to the obvious solution.

Now, before I go there, there were originally three Blue Eyes White Dragons in the entire Shadow Realm. Which kind of meant Seto was the fourth, and the youngest. Now, Seto has three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards in his hand, each one representing an actual dragon.

And guess what Seto is represented by?

Ding ding ding! And the winner is...YOU! Yugi Motou's grandfather has the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon, and that card represents Seto!

So, Seto knew that. How? He just did. Sometimes people do that. They just know. And why did Seto want to search and buy that thing or trade that thing just to tear it up? He wanted the memories to go away. And by some odd creative whim he figured that if he tore that thing up he would never have to bother with the Shadow Realm again, and all the memories.

How wrong he was.

  
  
Seto started his day one weekend by making a trip to the Turtle Game Shop with his little brother and a man dressed in Seto's spare clothing. That man was carrying a purple staff and had long hair which was covered by a hat.

It would have been fine for Seto to get in there, but you all know Jounouchi's temper. He would have none of Seto's business in there.

The truth was Seto didn't want to go. Mokuba was the one who was pulling him, and since Turtle Game Shop was the only one Seto's actually most familiar with, the young man dressed in Seto's spare clothes persuaded him to go with Mokuba. After all, the man pointed out, Seto did need to loosen up.

Seto was not in the mood to bark insults that day. In fact, he normally didn't insult anyone, until Yugi solved the puzzle and he was bombarded with memories. Truly, that could drive anyone mad, so you must pardon him.

In any case, Seto went in there, and who should greet him but Katsuya Jounouchi.

" What are you doin here?" He snapped.  
" Please, spare me your talk." Seto said tiredly. He really didn't sleep well that night.  
" What brings you here, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, quite politely, if you ask me.  
" Mokuba wanted to visit, and...Onen wanted to too."

There were, of course, many friendly introductions and greetings between the young man and the group, but the young man was more interested in the cards, and Seto was more interested in reading his newspaper by the counter.

So far nothing was happening. Until Yugi got a good look at the stranger, Onen.

/ Yami, doesn't this guy look familiar?/

The spirit decided to come out for himself, completely startling Onen. Yami, on the other hand, was more startled then anyone else.

// This guy is the Dark Magician!//

Seto looked up, and when he noticed the presence of Yami, plus the look on his face, naturally he knew what just happened.  
" Onen, I told you." He began.

Onen looked at Seto. " Are you just going to sit there and read?"  
" Well, what do you want me to do?"  
" Do something!"  
" I am doing something."

Onen rolled his eyes. " You use to be very playful."

Seto choked. " Sure. Bite me."

Onen looked at a little miniature chest. " What's in there?" He asked.  
" That's a Blue Eyes White Dragon." Seto answered without looking up from his newspaper.

Onen looked from Seto to the wooden chest and back again. Then he turned to Sogoruku. " May I look at it?"

Naturally, the old man wasn't especially impressed with the request, but since Yugi and Yami knew who the stranger was, they persuaded him to, assuring that no one would want a torn up card anyway.

So Onen had a good look at a broken dragon. He looked from the card to Seto again.

" Who did this?" He asked.  
" I did." Seto seemed to know what Onen meant, even though the question wasn't clear and he didn't look up to see what Onen was doing.  
" Why did you do that?" Onen asked.  
" I went crazy." Was Seto's odd reply. " Are you done now?"

I'm sure you all know that the Dark Magician wasn't impressed.

" Seto, are you alright? You seem bitter ever since I met you again."

Seto sighed and looked up at last. " Look, I had a _life_ before. Then all of the sudden, memories come flooding back. I would be happier if it was something like my past life-at least I know it's over. But seriously, Onen. And now all of the sudden you pop up late at night while I was asleep, telling me that Yugi solved the puzzle and that was why I had all these memories. Not to mention, you and your friends began harassing me with those eerie voices _every single night_ before you came. Who wouldn't be bitter." He looked back down at the newspaper and kept on reading.

" Dark Magician?" Yugi began, " Is there something we don't know?"

" What are you talking about, Yug?" Jou looked. " Gah!! That guy looks exactly like the Dark Magician."  
" For the love of heaven, arigatou, Yugi Motou!" Seto snapped. " Now the mutt is going to act all idiotic because Onen _is_ the Dark Magician. Any questions, Honda? Anzu? Jou?"

" Lots." Yami answered. " For one thing, why did the Dark Magician come to you, and why is he in a trenchcoat?"

To their surprise, Seto started laughing. He finally couldn't stop himself and gave up hiding behind the newspaper. The more he thought about it, the funnier it became.

You'll have to excuse him. Imagine _yourself_ what the Dark Magician would look like in a trenchcoat.

" Oh, this again." Onen sighed.  
" Hey, at least that's better then...a suit." Seto choked out, finally getting the better of his mirth. " It's your own fault you came here."  
" Hm." Onen answered.  
" Now, tell me again _why_ you want to come here in the first place?"   
" To bring you home."

Seto folded his arms. " Hai, right. To bring me home. What if I don't want to?"  
" You would. You don't have all your memories yet." Onen sounded unhappy. " Don't you want to see your mother?"  
" Sure. Hi Oka-san! What big teeth you have!"

You can imagine how confused the others were by now. They, obviously, didn't have the explanation I had given you in the beginning, so right now they are so totally lost.

Which could be mended.

" What in the world is going on here?" Yami asked.

Now, that's a typical way to ask a question, although there were many other ways he could have asked. However, Yami did not like the situation and naturally was not polite. Onen and Seto pardoned him, but didn't feel like explaining it. It was Mokuba who saved the day.

" Seto's a Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Well, not really...saved, because that answer just led to more confusion.  
" Nani?"  
" What are you talking about, Mokuba?"  
" Huh?"  
" What the heck? That's ridiculous!"  
" Do you mean..."  
" Does that mean what I think it means?"

" Onegai, spare me this nonsense." Seto sighed. " Can we go home now?"

  
  
" That is the oddest thing I've ever seen in my life." Yami began. " First of all, Seto is actually acting like a normal teenager. Second, he actually knows the Dark Magician's _name._ Mokuba seems to be familiar with Onen as well."  
" You forgot to mention that Seto is a demon." Yugi muttered, " And apparently you banished half of him into the Shadow Realm that time when we first dueled."  
" That half apparently was his Dragon side. Although when it came back it was nowhere near appealing." Yami thought about the other duel at Duelist Kingdom where Pegasus brought back Seto's " dark" side.  
" Well, what do you suppose the Dark Magician is doing here?"  
" He mentioned bringing Seto home."  
" Then why is he at the game shop?"  
" I guess because he's interested in our puzzle? I don't know." Yami thought for a while.

Yugi stared at his Yami for a moment.  
" Well...what should we do then?"  
" Let's wait." Said the Pharaoh slowly. " Maybe the answers will come to us."

  
  
" Mai, I need your help. Why are you laughing?"  
" It's not everyday that the CEO of Kaiba Corps comes to my door begging me for help."  
" I'll get back at you later. I have something that's even more ' not everyday'. In fact, it's a once in a century event. I have Duel Monsters living in my mansion all itching to ' see the world'. Do you know what people will think when they see the Flaming Swordsman walking down the streets with me?"  
" You're kidding!" Mai blinked. " What are you talking about?"  
" _This_ is what I'm talking about!" And Seto lifted in front of her face a real _live_ Kuribo.

Squeaking, the creature nuzzled against Mai, making her very annoyed, then hopped on Seto's head. Seto never appreciated Kuribo in his conscious lifetime.

Mai, first annoyed, suddenly gaped in surprise as the creature squealed happily.  
" That's...that's...that's..."  
" A Kuribo, if you forgot what it looked like." Seto shooed it off. " Now, I have the Mystic Elf, the Magician of Faith, the Change of Heart, and great many other monsters that need change of clothing. Anzu has bad taste. You're the expert. Onegai, I really need your help. This is nuts!"

  
  
You can imagine what Mai thought when she entered the Kaiba mansion and a Baby Dragon toddled across. It was like a Duel Monsters zoo there. There were insects, dragons, dinosaurs, turtles, spellcasters. It was terrible.

" I can't do anything for the beasts." Mai pointed out. " I can only do something for...maybe the Change of Heart. But seriously, Seto, how did you do that?"  
" Long story." He muttered, rubbing his temple. " Just do what you must."

  
  
_It's awfully interesting,_ Mai thought, _To buy clothes for these extremely tall people and watch them fuss around with the clothes in front of the mirror. Now all we have to do is to change some of their hair styles and no one would know them._

Some creatures, like the Change of Heart, Mai had more trouble with because she had wings. The Mystic Elf needed a lot of makeup to cover up her blue skin. Some others, like the Flaming Swordsman, wouldn't give up his weapon, and the Pharaoh Imp was forced to stay at home.

_They seem to like clothing._ Mai mused as she watched the girls especially, show off in front of the mirror. _Now for their hair._

Mai had to admit she had a lot of fun with these people. She was puzzled though, about why they were in Kaiba's place out of all places. So while she was designing the Magician of Faith's hair, she started to ask questions.

" Why Kaiba?" She asked.  
" Kaiba's a Blue Eyes White Dragon." The magician answered. " Ow!"  
" Oh, gomen." Mai loosened a bit. " I don't understand."  
" Of course you don't. Seto was born as a human when he was little. He was the cutest thing! We all loved him, and he was very powerful. More powerful than the Blue Eyes White Dragon, or the Ultamite Dragon for that matter. Unfortunately, Pegasus revived the game and Seto, by accident, came into this world. He lost all his memories."  
" Oh...alright?"  
" So ever since Yugi go the puzzle, Seto got his memories, little by little. He still doesn't know the whole story yet but he's scared. You understand, right?"  
" Sure. Who wouldn't be, living their life here and suddenly realizing they're a dragon."  
" So, we're here to get little Seto back home. He wants to go too but is too scared right now. Going back takes a lot of energy, you know. We need the Millennium Items and also some other things. Someone's after Seto too."  
" Looks like that someone is not someone to worry about." Mai observed.  
" He is, actually." Said the magician, and Mai noticed her voice had a tone of concern to it. " With us here, Seto is basically safe, but you never know. Ow!"  
" Oh, gomen."

  
  
Late at night the Mystic Elf and the Magic Elf crept into the room where Seto lay. The boy had been exhausted from the day and had just planned to rest his tired limbs on the bed for a while. Little did he know he was about to fall asleep on it.

The Mystic Elf smiled sadly and pulled at the blankets. The Magic Elf waited at the doorway as the other covered Seto snugly, tucking him in, before the Magic Elf turned off the lights and they closed the door behind them. Tomorrow Seto will be giving them the grand tour of Earth, or as much of it as Domino and the places around it might cover. 


	3. When Seto is silent

Eyes of the Dragon

When Seto is silent...

" I really don't want to do this again." Seto said tiredly to the Cyber Commander. " You guys screwed up at the library. I'm not going to go out again and take you guys on some kind of weird tour."

Seto coughed a little before shutting his eyes. _Why me?_ He asked himself.

Outside, the Skull Dragon gave a great roar, frightening all the pilots. Mokuba was playing with Kuribo and Baby Dragon. Seto held his face in his hands. _This is too stupid._

He sighed. The Dark Magician he could handle. Every monster imaginable that he can't. The mansion was big, the territory bigger, but when you have a lot of giants like the Giant Soldier of Stone and the Summoned Skull, well. That gets a little squishy.

The Mystic Elf was kinder to him than anyone else and put her arms around him comfortingly.

" Arigatou." Seto muttered bitterly. The Mystic Elf was silent but she's always silent. One good thing about her.

The Swordstalker and the Rude Kaiser were trying to catch the Harpie Lady Sisters when they realized something was wrong with the Dragonchild. They stopped their frivolous activities and came over.  
" What's wrong?" They asked.  
" The Blue Eyed Child got a headache from people like you." The Dark Magician answered. " Calm down. The child has gone through much. He could only handle so much now."  
" I was hoping for some peace and quiet this week on my rare week off." Seto muttered. " Now I got a headache, a bad cough, and it's probably going to turn to either bronchitis or pneumonia. Right, my life's a blast."

Ding dong!

" Let's hope it's Yugi and his little group rather than anyone else." Seto stood up and walked to the door.   
" Hi Kaiba...I see you're quite busy here." Yugi looked past Seto to see the Thousand Dragon snorting.  
" Oh look, say hi to Exodia. Since when did he come?" The Celtic Guardian looked up next to Seto.

Indeed, the big guy Exodia _was_ rampaging through the trees.

" Why me out of all people." Seto muttered as he let the humans in. " I think you'll find it extremely interesting here."

  
  
It was quite interesting, Yami found. It was extremely entertaining to watch the Dark Magician in a t-shirt and jeans bustling about the place, and the Celtic Guardian in baggy pants and a sweater.

It was a total mess.

" If Pegasus ever sees this he'll meet something as crazy as himself." Ryou noticed.  
" Poor Seto." Anzu mused.

Seto was leaning against the wall when an arrow pierced his lower leg. He immediately collapsed. It was Jou who caught him.  
" Maya!" Onen growled. He studied the arrow before yanking it out. Along came a shower of blood. Seto yelped.

" Now, can you all settle down?" He gritted his teeth, trying to stand up but failing.

To the amazement of others, there was a sudden silence in the room.

" Is he okay?" Asked the Change of Heart.  
" Who shot that arrow?" Asked the Rude Kaiser.

Seto slid back down and growled. " Can you give me a hand here?"

Onen knelt down and helped him up. Mokuba came running in.  
" Are you alright, Oni-san?" He asked.  
" I've been better." Seto answered bitterly. He winced as he accidentally forced pressure on the wounded leg.

The Princess of Tsrugi walked into the room and blinked.   
" What happened to the Dragonchild?" She asked.  
" Some baka shot an arrow through his leg." Onen replied.

_I think my head is going to literally spin._ Yugi thought. _This is crazy!_

  
  
While the Black Luster Soldier and the Dark Magician brought Seto upstairs to his room to tend to his wound with the healer, Yami and his group decided to try to get things in order.

It was fairly easy to get those who actually have human form in order, such as the Magician of Black Chaos, the Mystic Elf, the Dark Elf, those like that. It was _not_ easy to get the Curse of Dragon under control, nor was it easy to get the Man Eater Bug under control either. Fortunately, none of the monsters got angry, or angry enough to attack ( eat) them, so they succeeded somewhat.

  
  
Late at night Yugi relaxed into the bed, feeling his Yami's presence inside the puzzle and closed his eyes. The day was trying-he was so exhausted. He couldn't imagine what Seto might be doing now.

__

There was a sound. A musical sound, a voice of a creature in the dark shadows. Yugi looked around.  
" Is this the Shadow Realm?" He asked.

All around him was darkness. A pitch black darkness so that it seemed to be covering something that wasn't there. Yet Yugi himself was visible, as if glowing with light all by himself, completely misplaced in the world of sheer black.

He walked on, not sure where he's going, not sure if it mattered either.

" Yugi!"

Yugi turned around. " Yami...you're here too?"  
" Hai. I don't know why. Do you hear that?"

The musical voice sang on.  
" Hai. What is that?"  
" That's the Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
" Seriously? I never knew it could sound so beautiful..."  
" Not when its attacking."  
" How do we get out of here?"  
" I do not know. Perhaps if we walk towards the sound..."

The two walked down the empty darkness without fear. The darkness seemed friendly all of the sudden.

Suddenly, they passed through what seemed like a void. And nothing could compare to what met their astonished eyes.

Grasses. Grass covered the meadow, and all around them were trees. In the middle, was a huge Blue Eyes White Dragon, cuddling a baby dragon to her. The sky was blue and there were no clouds. The sun shone brightly. Flowers covered the meadow like a fragrant bed.  
" Wow..." Yugi breathed. " What is this place?"

The baby blue eyes woke and blinked its sleepy eyes at them. The mother dragon didn't seem to care that Yugi and Yami were there, so she didn't stop the dragon from getting up and toddling towards them. Halfway there, the dragon was surrounded by mist, and when the mist cleared, there stood a child.

" Seto?!" Yami cried, in disbelief. Yugi blinked.  
" So it's true then." He breathed.

Seto was clad in soft blue, the color of the dragon. He wore a silver chain around his waist that was covered with sapphire and diamonds.

" Seto..." Yugi knelt down. " Is it really you? Do you know who we are?"

Seto looked at him up and down. " Iie," The child answered, " But I know you will cause me great pain."

  
  
Yugi woke up in cold sweat.

/ Yami! Yami! Wake up!/  
// I'm awake.//  
/ What was that dream about?/  
//...I don't know.//  
/ What did Seto mean by that?/

Yami did not answer.

  
  
Seto screamed.

He sat up in bed and winced as his leg protested. But he was more concerned about the dream.  
" Is it a memory?"  
" Hai." Said the Dark Magician.  
" Onen!" Seto sighed. " You scared me."

It was odd, Seto thought, how the Dark Magician seemed to be _always_ there. Ever since Onen first came he was always by Seto's side. Wasn't the Dark Magician _Yugi's_ monster? 

" So I knew all along who Yugi was." Seto lied back down.

There was a moment of silence.  
" Onen, did Yugi and Yami travel back into the past?"

Onen didn't answer for a moment.

" They did." He said finally. " Get some rest, little one."

Seto sighed. He closed his eyes.  
" Aren't you going to get any sleep?" He asked finally.  
" I'm fine." Onen answered.  
" I'm not ready to go back. All this nonsense today isn't going to make me. _Especially_ that mermaid and her arrow."

He thought he saw the magician nod.  
" Perhaps." Onen replied.  
" Why are you being so reserved all of the sudden?" Seto was getting annoyed.  
" Go to sleep, Seto."

Seto growled in annoyance. _Great. Just great._

" Big brother?"

Seto looked up and saw Mokuba standing at the doorway.  
" I had a bad dream."

_What will happen to him if I went back? _Seto thought to himself.  
" Come here." He told the child, and the boy, holding his stuffed animal, rushed over. Seto lifted the covers and the boy slid in. Onen watched this in silence. Mokuba didn't even know he was there.  
" Good night Mokuba."  
" Good night, Oni-chan."

  
  
When Onen awoke Seto was out of bed and so was Mokuba.

Walking out of the room he went downstairs and found Seto sitting on the couch. The boy didn't even raise his head, but Onen was use to that.

" Ohayo, Seto." He offered. But the boy was silent. Onen knew that it was normal.

The Rogue Doll appeared at the doorway to the kitchen.  
" Ohayo!" She chirped at Onen. " Want a cookie?"  
" No thanks. Seto, do you want..." Suddenly, Onen felt that something was wrong.  
" Seto?" The Celtic Guardian sensed it too.

The two immediately rushed over to Seto, and all the others wanted to go too, but the Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian cleared them out.

" Seto, Seto, are you alright?" Onen asked.

Seto remained silent, his blank eyes staring straight ahead of him.

The Celtic Guardian felt the boy's face.  
" He's ice cold!"  
" What happened to him, Crusche?" Onen asked.  
" I don't know." the Celtic Guardian felt his hands. " Hands are cold. He's completely ice cold."  
" What happened to Oni-chan?" Mokuba cried. The Mystic Elf hushed him and turned him away, leaving the group. Onen thanked the gods that there was such a creature like Anestel.  
" Seto, Seto," He shook the boy. Then, leaving him to Crusche, Onen went and grabbed the telephone.  
" How do you use this thing?" Onen blinked. " Call Mokuba! Tell him to call...Yugi!"

  
  
" He's not responding." Yami waved his hand in front of Seto's face. " Could it be the dream?"  
" I don't know." Onen replied. " And he's cold...as if he's sick..."

Yami sighed and thought for a while.  
" Maybe his soul's somewhere else," Jou suggested. " Like that time with Pegasus."  
" Hai, his soul's definetely somewhere else, but...where?" Yami looked up.

  
  
_ Seto laughed. This place was marvellous! He could see the sea from up here. The beautiful sea..._

Child...

What was that? Seto looked behind him. Who was that?

Lost to us, lost...

Something was coming for him. Something was-

He stepped back and began to fall...

" Ungh." Seto jerked, his dry eyes blinking. Everything was a blur, but it was slowly clearing. What happened?  
" Seto, hai, that's right, breathe slowly." Seto noticed that he was choking. He jerked again. There was something supporting his head and back. Something...

Yami. Yugi. Jou and Ryou. They're here. Why are they here? What just happened? Why-

" Seto, breathe slowly. It's going to be alright."

Seto noticed that he was wrapped tightly in thick blankets. He still felt cold though. So cold...

" Seto, can you speak?" Yami asked.

Seto looked at Yami dumbly. He couldn't reply.  
" Seto?"

Silence.

" Seto, can you hear me?" Yugi asked.

Seto hurriedly nodded, too fast to be normal. He was shakened.  
" Then why aren't you talking?"

Seto opened his mouth but no sound came out. He looked from one person to the other, then closed his mouth.

Then he started shivering.

" Seto, it's alright. Don't be scared, you're safe." Onen tried his best to calm him. 

_Anestel is better at this._

" Anestel!" He called. " I need your help here!"

The Mystic Elf immediately came over, leaving Mokuba to the Magician of Faith and taking her place by Onen's side. 

  
  
Seto was not afraid. No, he wasn't afraid. He was uneasy, and that's very different from fear. He was cold, he was shakened, he was nervous.

Fine. He was afraid.

_But of WHAT?_

Seto didn't know. He shifted uncomfortably as the Hayabusa Knight came in.  
" How's the Dragonchild now?"

_I wish they would stop calling me that._ He thought.

" I don't know what's wrong with him." Onen replied. " But he seems better now, seems to be frightened by something."

_ Stop talking as if I'm not here! I'm NOT frightened!_

Not, Seto mused, that it would have made a difference whether they were talking to him. He couldn't answer. It seemed his voice was lost. Why is he so cold?

Seto squirmed and Onen quickly let go of him. He got out of bed and stood on the good leg, but all of the sudden a wave of dizziness and nausea took him. He held his head and collapsed. Crusche caught him.

The Witty Phantom suddenly entered the room.

" Is he alright?" The Phantom asked.  
" I think the Dragonchild's sick." Onen stated the obvious quite dully. " He doesn't look well. Come on."

They let Seto get back into bed and one of the Duel Monsters put him to sleep. Then they left, all of the worried.

" What's wrong with him?"  
" Maybe he's already stirring?"  
" What if he's got him already?"  
" He has to go back soon, we're losing a lot of time..."

Seto closed his eyes. He was so tired... 


	4. Child Dragon

Eyes of a Dragon

Child Dragon

When it came to transforming, Seto proved to be a total idiot

Yeah, he was a total idiot. Onen had to admit that. Whether it was because Seto refused to listen to his instructions, or whether it was because Seto wouldn't relax.

" I don't like to be a dragon. I like dragons, but I don't want to be one!"

Right. That might also explain it.

  
  
" It's like a pyramid. The weakest are abundant, the strongest are rare." Yami brushed the Kuribo off him. " Too bad it goes for Duel Monsters as well."  
" I see what you mean." Honda said flatly, and he pushed the Kuribo out of his hair.  
" How did they get in here?" Yugi jumped at a squeal. " Gomen." He said to the Kuribo, who was massaging its paw unhappily. He stepped back. There was another squeal.  
" Popped up." Said the Dark Magician Girl. She was scowling at the Kuribo on her staff.  
" This is ridiculous." Anzu muttered. The Baby Dragon appeared, grinning, then disappeared behind the door.

Onen walked in. " Seto is officially the biggest idiot in the Shadow Realm." He looked at the Kuribos. " With some exceptions."

Seto sat down. " Arigatou." He said flatly.  
" Come on," The Change of Heart began to persuade. " It's not that bad. Being a dragon is very nice."  
" Hai!" Summoned Skull boomed, frightening Seto to pieces as he slapped his skeleton hand on the boy's shoulder. " It's fun scaring people."  
" H-h-hai..." Seto shuddered.  
" Skullhead!" Crusche scolded.  
" Hey." Skullhead shrugged. " The kid needs to toughen up."  
" Don't push that." Onen warned. " You're acting like Gozaburo."  
" What?" Skullhead rubbed the boy's hair, frightening the teen even more. " I'm just saying. It's fun scaring people. They start to become pale, their eyes bulge out, they open their mouth and _screaaaam-_"  
" Gah!" Seto jumped out of the seat and nearly crashed into Jou. " Stop that stop that stop that!"  
" See?" Skullhead pointed.

Seto jumped again, and something white shot out. Skullhead dodged.

" Uh...was that a White Lightning Attack?" Honda asked.  
" I think so." Onen answered impassively. " Looks like you can use them in human form too. Did it come from your mouth?"

Seto was staring at his hand.

" Guess not."

Seto stepped back. " Are you okay?" He asked the skull, despite himself.  
" I might have been killed, but that's great!" Skullhead smiled goofily. " That's great! You can use your powers!"  
" ?" Seto looked at Yami. " When it comes to monsters, I have no idea how to deal with them."  
" That might be because you're the youngest of the group." The Mystic Elf answered. Seto blinked. She just spoke? She can speak?

  
  
" Mine." Yugi heard the Dark Magician say.  
" He isn't yours."  
" He's mine. You'll scare him."  
" He turned into one! He's...well I have to admit," Skullhead muttered, " He's more cute than scary."

Yami and Yugi decided to make their way into the living room where Onen was. Onen was sitting on a couch. Skullhead was facing him and standing. The magician was holding-cradling something in his arms.

" What's that?" Yugi asked.  
" It's Seto." Onen showed them. It was a really tiny Blue Eyes, compared to the adults.  
" Hard to believe, he's still an infant." The Summoned Skull cocked his head.

The little Blue Eyes White Dragon was around the size of a small fawn. It looked like a miniature Blue Eyes, with the same graceful neck, but everything was much rounder, giving it a softer look. Snuggled against Onen, it's eyes were closed and it was sleeping quietly. The magician was rocking it soothingly.

" Kawaii!" Skullhead jumped up and down with glee-an action completely unpredictable in such a giant. " I want to hold him!"

Seto opened his blue eyes groggily. He lifted his head gracefully and glanced at Skullhead. He rattled at the back of his throat like the infant that he actually was, and curled up again in Onen's arms.

Onen smiled at the dragon.

" When did he do it?" Yami asked curiously.  
" A few hours ago." Onen answered. " I threatened his pride. Seto got mad."  
" He's cute when he's mad." The Summoned Skull added.

Seto lifted his head again. He was not happy with that comment. He glared at Skullhead. 

Onen wrapped his hands around Seto's muzzle. " I can't believe he's still so small." Onen laughed. " But Monsters are immortal, at any rate."

Seto jerked his head a little, but the magician held on. He ran his fingers down the dragon's throat, very pleased. Cuddling him relentlessly, Seto finally gave in to Onen's warmth and snuggled close.

Crusche appeared in the room and stared at the blue bundle.  
" He did it!" The elf beamed.

Onen laughed. " Want to hold him?"  
" Hey!" Skullhead protested. " How come you let that elf hold him and not me?"  
" You're too scary." The Celtic Guardian teased as he took Seto into his arms. " This reminds me of how it was fifteen years ago. Seto was just this size. Remember that time with the fruit?"  
" What fruit?" Yami asked, curious.  
" There was this fruit tree in the Shadow Realm." Skullhead explained. " Child there tried to use his wings. He managed to jump and catch the fruit in his mouth. But then the fruit was stuck on the branch pretty firmly, so Seto dangled down. He still had his jaws clamped on the fruit, so we went over there and found the little dragon dangling from the tree. It was really funny! Of course, he could have broken his neck, but his mother pulled the fruit down for him. I loved that. That time Seto was just as scared of me as he is now."  
" He's just a baby." Crusche scolded. " One day you'll make him mentally unstable."  
" Nah, that won't happen." Skullhead waved his bony arm. " I know when to stop. Now give him to me!"

He snatched poor Seto out of Crusche's arms, who squawked in surprise. The dragon stared at the Summoned Skull for a brief moment.

Then it broke into something equivalent to crying.

  
  
" I'm telling you, he freaks me out," Seto dodged behind the Elf Warrior. " He freaks me out he freaks me out, I don't want him-what are you doing?" He cried, as Skullhead chased him goofily. " Stay away!"  
" Poor kid." Skullhead laughed. 

Exodia, with its large chains, stomped around the field and came up in front of Seto.

" Alright," Seto dodged behind Summoned Skull. " That's worse. Why is he glaring at me like that?"  
" It's a she." Skullhead answered flatly. " And she's not glaring at you. That's just the way she looks at people."  
" It's a _she?!!_" Every human cried, including Yami.

Exodia snorted, offended.

Seto dodged behind Yami this time. " Why me out of all people." he muttered. " And I can't even fly." He was still bitter about the breakdown the other time. It didn't help build up his courage though. He was still immensely terrified of the Summoned Skull. Holograms he could handle. Real things-not a chance! 

" Exodia, stop that." The Black Luster Soldier commanded. " You're frightening the child. And quit huffing!"

Surprisingly, Exodia stopped, and she looked at Seto quietly.  
" It's okay Seto." The soldier ignored the great being. " They're all anxious to see you again. We're glad you didn't change much."  
" N-didn't change much! What is that supposed to mean?" Seto blinked, bewildered.  
" Well for one thing," the soldier smirked. " We can still hold you."

Seto stared at the soldier in stupor for a minute before sitting heavily on the ground.  
" All because Yugi solved that puzzle! I hate you Yugi!" He yelled at the boy.  
" We love you Yugi." Onen answered, whether he was trying to be funny or sincere, Yugi couldn't really tell. " You helped us find our little dragon. Even though he was driven to near hysteria, complete depression and loss of self."  
" Uh...arigatou?" Yugi really didn't know what to say.

" Hai, he _is_ the Baby Blue Eyes, Exodia." The Magician of Black Chaos kicked the monster to emphasize his point. Exodia didn't seem insulted by that though, much to the human's surprise. Seto, in response, changed into a dragon and ducked behind Crusche.  
" Why is he so afraid of her?" the magician asked. " She's a mother. She wouldn't do anything to a cub."  
" Matte!" Jou cried. " You mean there's a _baby Exodia?_"  
" Hai." The magician answered. " He's not here. Too dangerous."  
  
The humans looked up at Exodia. She didn't look feminine, much less motherly.  
" I get it." Yugi sighed. " The monsters are trying to confuse us."  
" ?" Seto raised his blue head.  
" Oh. Guess that whole thing about don't judge a book by its cover was true then." Jou looked flatly at Skullhead. " Sadly, Seto didn't seem to learn that."

Seto snapped his teeth at Jou-the only warning he could make as a baby dragon without frying the mortal. Skullhead grinned-as much as he could anyway.  
" That's fine." Skullhead answered. " Seto was always scared when he was little. But that time he was use to seeing scarier monsters, so I wasn't such a big deal."  
" There are uglier monsters?" Seto asked flatly, suddenly human before anyone noticed. " Oh, right. Man Eater Bug. Charming."

Man Eater Bug, just then entering, came up right behind Seto.

" What's with this sneaking up on me?" Seto yelled, jumping away from Man Eater Bug.  
" Don't worry." The Magician of Black Chaos answered. " Ting only eats Manfruit. That's one of the fruits Seto hung on."

Every mortal looked at the magician with flat glares.  
" You mean he doesn't eat men." Bakura muttered.  
" Never. He's a vegetarian!" The Black Luster Soldier answered.  
" He has a name?" Seto suddenly asked. Ting waved his front claw at Seto. Seto jumped back and ducked behind the Black Luster Soldier.  
" What's with Seto?" Yami asked. " Why is he so...frightened?"  
" His dragon instincts are just awakening." The Mystic Elf answered.  
" You can talk?" Honda cried.  
" Hai, she can talk." Crusche replied, quite annoyed. " She's not mute."  
" A....ha." Honda nodded.  
" Who could have known! Seto's really a coward!" Jou cried. Seto glared at Jou for a moment.  
" It has nothing to do with cowardice! What's wrong with you humans!" The Black Luster Soldier snapped. " If you keep on having nightmares about monsters, you would be even more jumpy."  
" You have nightmares?" Yugi asked.

Seto responded by turning back into a dragon and hiding in Crusche's arms.

  
  
" I thought Seto Kaiba was tough." Jou was amused. " Looks like-"  
" There are many components." The Mystic Elf interrupted.  
" Did she just talk?" Honda asked.

The Mystic Elf was silent.

" Many components of what?" Anzu asked.  
" Of why Seto's so jumpy these days." Yami answered. " I have to admit, the first time I went into the shadow realm I was even more scared then Seto was. And that time I didn't know they were real."  
" You were seven." Yugi remarked flatly.  
" Seto's not much older, really." Yami pointed out. " His dragon form is so...tiny."  
" He's fifteen."  
" His dragon form is a baby."  
" So? He's still fifteen?"  
" Quite odd actually, why he should grow so tall when he's so young." Onen walked into the room with the Flame Swordsman. " He's only fifteen."  
" By the way," Jou suddenly thought of something. " How old is a teenager in Monster terms?"  
" Teenager?" The magician blinked. " Around two hundred thirty. Why?"  
" Two hundred thirty?" Honda blinked, incredulous. " Then that means..."  
" Seto's equivalent to a two month old baby." Anzu answered flatly.

Seto glared at everyone with his dragon eyes. He did not like to be called a baby.  
" For sure. He can't even fly." Flame Swordsman patted the young dragon's head. " But I guess he aged a lot quicker in this realm. In human form, at least."

Seto glared at the Flame Swordsman. He shifted his neck, jumped off, fluttering his wings a little, and then landed as a human. " Where's Mokuba?"  
" Upstairs with Mai. She's still designing costumes for the girls." Flame Swordsman answered.  
" I need to get back to work." Seto muttered under his breath. " And get away from Skullhead."  
" You're not going back to work." Onen replied. " It's too dangerous."  
" Nani?" Seto was confused.  
" You can go with him if you want." Flame Swordsman answered. " After all, you're pretty humanoid. More so then most of us." He was thinking of the Mystic Elf and her blue skin.  
" Right." Onen was very reluctant. " But I prefer Seto not going."  
" My business will crash with those idiots."  
" Your business will crash anyway once you come home with us. But if you must work your brains out, I have no problem with that." Onen snapped. " I just have a problem with your trenchcoats." 


	5. Joy and Sorrow

Eyes of the Dragon

Joy and Sorrow

" Seto seemed better today." Yami observed to Mokuba.  
" Hai, he got a little more use to Skullhead." Mokuba agreed. " My guess is he was just tired the past few days."  
" We've all had those moments." Yugi agreed. " So is he going to work today?"  
" Hai. Onen and Crusche are going with him. Crusche somehow covered his ears. I'm not sure how."  
" They're the only ones that look human enough for Seto." Yugi chuckled. " Did Mai contribute?"  
" What do you mean? Makeup and clothing?" Mokuba snorted in laughter. " Iie. That's kind of why I wanted you guys to see this. They used Oni-san's wardrobe."  
" Uh oh." Jou smirked.

  
  
" I wonder where they are." Seto muttered to himself. " Haven't seen the two of them at all today. Get down!" He pushed the Kuribo into his suitcase. " How did you end up in there anyway? I thought I made it clear." He rolled his eyes. " Now I know. The numbers aren't based on powers. They're based on intelligence."

The Kuribo squealed happily. It didn't know Seto was insulting it.

Seto pushed the doors open. There were several businessmen there. Among those was Pegasus, who was nodding and talking quietly with another business owner next to him. Seto really didn't want him there, but as Kaiba Corps was closely related to Duel Monsters, and Pegasus was the one that ' created' Duel Monsters, he really had no choice.

_ I would be scared if I were in any other situation._ Seto thought to himself. _I could always blast him with White Lightning if he tries to hurt me. But then other people will notice. They'll notice anyway, whatever I do. But of course, there is a better way,_ Seto smirked, remembering the Kuribo in his suitcase and thinking how he could improve his basketball skills by using Pegasus as a target. Not only will he improve, Pegasus will arrive dead or severely damaged in the head.

_I'll get arrested for that, but it will be worth it._ Seto thought to himself. _Besides, I can always change back into a dragon and slip through the bars._ Dragon. Tiny. He didn't like to feel so puny.

Right on time. The CEO's began to enter. Each took their places. Seto bowed towards the group and they bowed back. Then they all sat except for Seto, who stood and introduced everyone to each other.

Things were going along well. Then the door opened.

Seto turned around, annoyed. Didn't he tell the guards not to let anyone enter? But then he saw who it was.

Onen was wearing a hat. One of those gentlemanly hats that a man tips when he sees a woman. He was wearing a purple shirt and brown pants. And a black trenchcoat.

It wouldn't have been bad, but Seto knew he was a Dark Magician. And what's more, Seto knew what the Dark Magician was supposed to wear.

Seto honestly didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Laugh, at the mere humor of it-cry, because he realized his fashion sense was not as satisfactory as he thought. For a while he choked, without being able to say anything or do anything except stare, opening and closing his mouth. Then a great burst of air exploded through his mouth in a single laugh, then he managed to talk.  
" Is there anything you-" Another burst through his nose, " want Onen?" He asked, muffled chuckles escaping.  
" I actually wanted two things. First, you need to change your wardrobe content." Onen snapped. " Second, there's something wrong with your technology. Do you want to check on that?"  
" Can't you do anything?" Seto asked, still snorting with laughter. " Use your abilities."

Onen rolled his eyes. " Seto."

Pegasus blinked. Did that stranger just call Kaibaboy Seto? And why did he look so familiar? And he had never seen Kaiba laugh. Ever.

Seto sat down and buried his head in his arms as he finally gave up suppressing his laughter. Crusche came up behind Onen and stared at the boy.  
" Laughing at the trenchcoats?" He asked Onen flatly. Seto looked up at the sound of his voice. At the sight of the Celtic Guardian in a trenchcoat, Seto broke into a new fit so that tears came into his eyes. He rose from the chair and left the room by the opposite door. The CEO's were all confused. What was so funny?

  
  
A few minutes later Seto came back into the room and stood their wiping his eyes at the two monsters. Onen stood with his arms folded and Crusche stood with his arms at his sides. The poor boy finally got his wits together and was able to speak normally.  
" Alright." Snort. " Next time don't come." He rubbed his eyes and brushed away a tear. " I'm too use to seeing you in..." He broke into a new fit of chuckles. " Go away!" He yelled, holding his hand up, a signal that he was using the lightning attack. " You're ruining everything."  
" Us?" Onen was not afraid. He knew Seto would not release the attack in front of mortals, especially. " You're the one who insisted on coming to this meeting. And I still don't get it. If you're leaving, why are you bothering about this?"  
" Alright." Seto shook his head. Then he became serious. " First of all, Mokuba won't be coming. I'm not-"  
" I know Mokuba won't be coming. We've had this discussion before." Onen tossed his hands up. " You know that Yugi's grandfather is a good guardian."  
" Oh please. That's for Yugi. Not for my brother." Seto snapped. " If I'm gone Mokuba won't have any family left. And do you know what it's like for someone who has no family? He's going to be all alone. No one will give a thought for him. You think life like that was easy for me?"  
" Sugoruku is different."  
" Sugoruku is an old man." Seto spat. " He had enough to care for his own grandson. Mokuba's ten years old. That wretch will die when Mokuba's in college. Then who will support him?"

The members of the meeting were silent but confused. Who was this Onen? And that man beside him? Only Pegasus's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Onen and Crusche looked at each other.  
" Stop doing that!" Seto was annoyed now, the smile gone. " Why do you always look at each other?"  
" We have nowhere else to look." Onen answered.  
" Liar." Seto snapped. " You two know something. Spit it out."  
" It's not that simple." Crusche said uncomfortably.

Seto looked at Crusche for a moment before he suddenly paled.  
" Ototo-chan," He whispered, then bolted out of the room.

" What did he just figure out?" One asked Pegasus.  
" Nothing good." Pegasus guessed as well.

  
  
" Well that worked!" Faceless Mage snapped. " You told the boy!"  
" I did no such thing!" Crusche replied. " And hide! We can't have a mutated human on Earth!"  
" How?" Faceless Mage pointed at the robes and the heads. " Is there a specific way you want us to disguise ourselves? Not all monsters are like you!"  
" Fine. But the child is smart." Onen sighed. Sometimes the mage would babble on endlessly. " He figured it out for himself. So he bolted out in the middle of the meeting."  
" What happened, Faceless?" the Crimson Sentry appeared, looking at the three of them. " You all look uncomfortable."  
" Seto figured out what was going to happen to Mokuba." Faceless sighed.  
" Nani?" The sentry cried. " You mean..."  
" Hai. He's off." Onen sighed, rubbing his temples.  
" Well, he's going to have to deal with this." The mage sighed.  
" We'll be there for him." The warrior answered.  
" May I mention," The archer began, " That you two look ridiculous?"

Onen and Crusche looked at themselves.  
" Hai, I think Seto made that pretty clear earlier." Onen answered.

  
  
Seto ran down the block. Curse those monsters. Curse Onen and Crusche, and Skullhead and that Kuribo. Curse that Mystic Elf and Petite Angel. His heart fluttered in fear. What if he's too late?

Running faster, he thought of everything that had happened so far. The orphanage. Gozaburo. His brother in the cell. _" Oni-san! I knew you would come for me!" _The child by his side as he hosted the tournament. Cheering him on as he fought Yami. When the monsters appeared. Mokuba playing with the Baby Dragon. _" My brother's the Blue Eyes White Dragon?"_

He stopped. It wasn't because he was out of breath, tired. He felt himself suddenly cold and hard. It was as if a void opened and time stopped all around him.

There he was.

  
  
Yugi and Anzu walked up ahead. They thought they saw two Kaibas, but that can't be. The second one is too tall to be Mokuba.

The figures turned around. The gang immediately stopped.  
" Ohohoho!" Jou laughed. " Seto's fashion flare! Not a good idea!"  
" Onegai." Onen shut his eyes. " I know."  
" The Dark Magician in a trenchcoat?" Yugi snickered. " One day I'll put you in a suit. That would be even more funny."  
" A tuxedo. Iie."  
" Or maybe," Anzu offered, " A kimono."  
" That will be funny! We'll put him in one of those girl ones! A pink kimono!"  
" And Crusche?"  
" Crusche's too bulky."  
" He can be in one of those French gowns from the Renaissance." Anzu suggested.

Everyone tilted their heads at Crusche, trying to imagine him dressed like Marie Antoinette. Didn't work.  
" Won't work. Crusche's too ugly for that." Honda stated, rather bluntly. " Or rather, too bulky, like you said."  
" Greek?"  
" Roman toga?" The group peered at Crusche again, other than Onen who was turning away shaking his head.   
" The Celtic Guardian in a Roman toga! Awesome!" Jou cried.

Crusche stepped back. " Are they serious?" He asked Onen in a whisper.  
" I certainly hope not." Onen whispered back. Something cracked in the sky.  
" Kuso!" Onen jumped. " Knew we shouldn't let him run off!"  
" Who?" Ryou asked.  
" Seto!" Onen was already running. " If those dragons get him..."

  
  
" A Dark Magician and a Celtic Guardian," Shadi hesitated, " In a trenchcoat?"  
" Hai. And Kaiba laughing during a meeting. Laughing at the monsters. You don't see that often. And I'm sure Kaibaboy doesn't have an item." Pegasus folded his arms. " What can you make of it?"  
" Anything else?"  
" Kaiba mentioned several things. Going back, going home, leaving Mokuba alone, and he called the Dark Magician ' Onen'."  
" He knows their names?" Shadi frowned. " But monsters never tell other people their names. Only each other. And those who own the Millennium Items, and humans related to those."  
" Yugi?"  
" Doubtful. The monsters wouldn't wear Kaiba's clothing and interrupt his meeting for Yugi. This is for Kaiba and Kaiba alone. I think I know what's going on." Shadi rubbed his chin. " Although I find it hard to believe."  
" What is it?" Pegasus asked.  
" A short time ago, around fifteen to twenty years ago, one of the three Blue Eyes White Dragons gave birth to a dragon demon. He was pure dragon, but he possessed so much power that he could transform into a human and be a Dragon sorceror. The Monsters called him the Dragon Tamer, although he doesn't really tame dragons. All the monsters adored him, his mother especially. Several years later, somehow that dragon demon was lost."  
" Are you suggesting that Seto Kaiba is the Dragon demon?" Pegasus asked.  
" As I said, I find it hard to believe."  
" I don't. Kaibaboy has the three Blue Eyes White Dragons. Went to rip up Yugi's grandfather's card. Which might turn out to be his own. He's known even here as the Dragon Tamer."  
" But you don't understand." Shadi paused. " The Dragonchild I'm talking about is the sweetest creature in all the dimensions. Does Kaiba fit that description?"  
" You didn't see him during the meeting." Pegasus paused. " He didn't look too sweet, but he sure wasn't the CEO of Kaiba Corps. Nor was he the Duel Monsters Champion."  
" Perhaps." Shadi looked doubtful. " Yet there's another thing. Monsters aren't supposed to age that quickly. It should take a thousand years for someone like Seto to become even ten years old. How did he become fifteen so quickly?"  
" Perhaps he was in a different world?" Pegasus shrugged. " I don't know. This whole thing is confusing enough without that."  
" Maybe." Shadi looked at the window. Then he stiffened.  
" What's wrong?" Pegasus asked warily.  
" Dragons." Shadi answered. " Shadow Dragons. Fairly unimaginative name, but that's what they're called. Some of them are ghosts of Dragon Monsters that had been destroyed in battles five thousand years ago. Others come from some other realm. All are deadly. I was wondering why the Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian will follow Kaiba to his meeting. This confirms it then."  
" How?"   
" Shadow Dragons are close to being evil. They have a heart full of vengeful hatred. They hate every dragon that is still alive. The Dragon Demon is a young child and is very powerful. No doubt they will come after him. They don't care about the Sennen holders. Seto is the Dragon Tamer then."  
" And why would he run off like that?"

Shadi paused. Pegasus thought for a moment. The two men looked at each other.  
" His brother."

  
  
" Seto! Seto?" the Dark Magician called, still in the trenchcoat, but no one found it funny anymore. " Seto! Are you alright?"  
" Seto!" Yugi called.  
" Hey, Kaiba!" Jou shouted.

The Celtic Guardian turned around and noticed a huddled form in the shadows. " Seto?"

The form didn't move.

Crusche made his way over. Onen turned around and watched his friend. He followed at some distance behind. 

The guardian bent down.

Seto didn't answer. It seemed he was apart from the world, an invisible barrier separating him from everything and everyone else. On his lap curled Mokuba, who originally had not been there. The child was thrown into the alley. There was no blood on the boy.  
" Seto." Crusche bent down and rested his hand on the boy's shoulder, hoping to notify him of their presence.

Seto didn't flinch. " You knew this would happen."

Crusche didn't answer.

Seto rocked his brother's little body back and forth. " How ironic." Suddenly, he giggled. It was a frightening giggle, one that neither monster was use to. " And all this time I was afraid of leaving him alone." More giggles. " I'm the one that was left alone."  
" That's not true." Onen said sadly. " It was necessary."  
" What was necessary?" Seto asked bitterly. " Mokuba should die? He never did anything."  
" Things like this often happen." Crusche said softly. " We had many friends. Great friends. Then humans summon them only to get them destroyed. They never did anything. But it was necessary for the whole that they should die."  
" Was it necessary that I should work so hard for nothing?"

The Duel Monsters looked at each other. " What do you mean?" Onen asked.

Seto giggled again. " You don't understand, do you?" He giggled again. " I guess it's hard to understand. Lost my mother because of Mokuba, really. Then we lost our father because Mother's gone. Mokuba and I were left alone and I realized I was all he had left. Mokuba was so small." Seto cradled his brother's body and began to rock again, giggling all the while. " I wanted to help people. Maybe become a doctor. A hero. Stupid, eh? And then I suddenly realized that if I tried to achieve my dreams, Mokuba will have nothing. So what did I become? A work-aholic businessman. What an idiot. I took the pressure for two years, worked for four years, all to have Mokuba never have a life and me to realize that my work has all been wasted." Seto stood up. Mokuba tumbled off his lap.

" Everything for nothing." He muttered, staring at the dead body. " Everyone thought I was a genius. I'm the biggest retard."  
" Seto." Onen placed his hand on the teenager's arm. Seto stared at Mokuba for a long while without saying anything.

" Hai, you're playing a dangerous game, the two of you." Pegasus appeared and grabbed Seto by the arms. " Snap out of it!" 

Seto blinked in surprise and stared at Pegasus in confusion. Shadi appeared behind Pegasus.  
" Gosh, he looks almost alive." The Egyptian stared at the corpse. Seto stepped back.   
" What are you doing here," He spat.  
" Trying to prevent you from making a mistake." Pegasus answered. " Shadi knows you fifteen years ago, so do these monsters, but I know you here and now and I know what you're thinking. Stop fooling yourself. Take the body, and get out of here. This is a trap."

Onen and Crusche stared at each other and rushed to pull Seto back. Something shot out of the darkness. Pegasus ducked, covering Mokuba's body. Seto turned into a dragon and Onen grabbed him, tossing him back and stepping in front to block whatever attack might come his way.   
  
Twelve pairs of eyes, all glowing, all either yellow or red. Onen made some sign with his hands, and Crusche did the same. The Celtic Guardian picked Seto up and turned around. Just then, the Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared out of nowhere. It screeched at the eyes. Gaea the Dragon Champion appeared, along with Serpent Night Dragon, Thousand Year Dragon, and the Magician of Black Chaos. They attacked at once.

Pegasus scrambled to his feet along with Shadi. They ran behind the line of monsters.  
" Hurry," Shadi said to the humans. " Let the monsters hold them off. We stand no chance here."

The group ran off after the Celtic Guardian, just as Exodia appeared behind them. 


End file.
